a boy and his Navi in SpringField
by Sekhmet'sXembodiment223
Summary: What do you get when you combine the Simpsons and RockmanEXEMegaman NT Warrior? I'll tell you what you get, TROUBLE! I MADE IT! I finally finished this piece of crap!
1. Chapter 1

A Boy & his Navi in Springfield

it's not as Stupid as it sounds, but it's a fanfic where Lan, Megaman, their buddies, and Worlds 3 are sucked into a vortex and land in Springfield and meet the Simpsons!

(takes place during episode 51 of the first season!)

i DO NOT OWN RockmanEXE or the Simpsons...what do you expect, it's a FANfiction, FAN!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

in Dentech City, a Chocolate Haired boy in a Headband, his pink Haired Girlfriend, a morbidly obese teenager, a young blonde girl in braids,a man in his mid 20s with glasses and a T-shirt with the number '15' on it and a short brown haired boy watch from the Treehouse Club's Computer as Bug Style Megaman absorbs everything in Net City, including Gospel, the Virus Beast.

the group can only watch in horror as Megaman becomes too powerful and goes out of Control. as Net City is Devoured by Megaman, the network begins to crumble, even the mad who caused it all, Mr. Wily, is begging Lan and co. to do something...

"megaman!!"

"Lan..."

"megaman, it's me, lan! please come back, come back!"

"LAN!!"

"be strong for us, don't give up...MEGAMAAANN!!!!!"

"it's so strong!!"

"fight this! you've got to!"

"nooooo!!"

the entire net City was restored and all the Navis eaten by the Virusbeast were revived. Dr. Wily was in a state of shock now that his plan was foiled again, and Bass moved into Shuryou's abandoned robot body and walked off.

2 hours later, bass in disguise made his way to Dentech park, and grinned.

"heheheh...now begins my plan to take over this world...ACTIVATE WARP HOLE!!!"

a purple and yellow warp hole appeared just outside of the school as Lan & the Gang were walking home from school, sucking the children in, a second one appeared inside Number 1 Curry.

"wot the--?!" Count Zap shouted.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:****'dad, we got company...'**

**Meanwhile, in a parallel 2D universe, a spiky haired boy in a red shirt and blue pants and a blue haired boy with glasses were sitting on the sidewalk drinking Squishees and playing Jacks.**

**"Bart, i'm getting bored...'' the Blue-Haired boy in Glasses said to the spiky haired boy.**

**"i know, Milhouse...Jacks SUCK!!!" Bart replied.**

**moments later the boys heard a booming noise behind them, they turned around to see a giant purple and yellow vortex in front of them...**

**Maddy had landed on top of Count Zap, who landed on top of Yahoot, who landed on top of Mr. Match, who landed on top of Mr. Famous, who landed on top of Dr. Hikari, who landed on top of Yai, who landed on top of Chaud, who landed on top of Tory, who landed on top of Dex, who landed on top of Maylu, and finally, who landed on top of Lan.**

**"Bart! are you seeing what I'M seeing??" Milhouse said.**

**"it's the stars of Megaman NT Warrior!!" Bart declared.**

**"uuuh, who are you guys?" Maylu said. "that was quite an experience..." Dex said. "yeah...where are we??" Lan asked.**

**Bart said "I'm Bart Simpson, this is Milhouse Van Houton, and you're in SpringField--HONK!!!"**

**a Pickup Truck passing by honked an extremely loud horn, drowning out the Sound of Bart's voice at that point.**

**"i see..." all the characters said at the same time with those big anime-style sweatdrops and flatlined eyes.**

**"you guys must need a place to stay, we have a perfectly good basement, and tomorrow we'll work on finding you guys jobs!" Bart suggested. Bart lead the large group of Anime Characters into the Simpson household, where--**

**"AH! MY EYES!!" "GET IT AWAY!!" "IT'S HIDEOUS!!" " I THINK I'M GONNA' BE SICK!!" " MY EYES ARE BURNING! WATER, WATER!!" the group screeched at a certain sight while covering their faces with their hands, and clamping their mouths shut with their other hands like they're gonna be sick, THAT SIGHT happened to be a very fat, bald man sitting on the couch in nothing but his underwear.**

**"Dad, we got company...'' Bart said to the fat man, the fat man in response got off the couch and held out his hand...**

**"pleased to meet ya guys, i'm Homer Jay Simpson!" his hand happened to be covered in crumbs and sauce, by the looks of the sauce, it appeared to be honey-mustard dip.**

**"NO THANKS!!!" all of them blurted at the same time.**

**"a...ny...way...can these people stay in our basement until they can get jobs??" Bart asked.**

**"yeah, sure, what do i care? just stay outta my booze!" Homer replied.**

**Bart led them all downstairs and said "just make yourselves at home..."**

**"cool, an Air-Hockey Table!" Dex, Yai, Lan, and Maddy squealed!**

**Mr Match grabbed the remote control and turned on the T.V and a new reporter announced **

**"in our next Story, ' a Candy Bar that makes Ugly People Beautiful?', and at eleven, 'does Heavy Metal make you infertile?' this is Kent Brockman reporting!"**


	3. the Tabloids, RUN!

**Chapter 3: the Tabloids!! RUN!!!!!!!!!!**

**this is where the crew tries to blend in with their new surroundings until they find a way to come home...and if you're wondering why we haven't seen any NetNavis so far, this chapter explains it all!**

**"Lan?" Megaman said from the P.E.T in Lan's pocket.**

**Lan pulled it out of there and said "what's wrong, Mega?"**

**Meanwhile...**

**"no, really ! im SERIOUS!!!!" Milhouse said over the phone.**

**"i'm tellin' ya, the cast of Megaman NT Warrior is at my friend Bart's house!!"**

**"if you don't believe me, go over there and see for yourself!!"**

**"did you see or hear any other Navis with us when we were sent here??" Megaman asked.**

**everyone there perked right up and yelled "WHAAAAAATTTT!?!?!?!?!"**

**"Roll????"..."Gutsman? are you there????" " Iceman, where are you!?" "Glyde?? Gly-yde????" "Torchman!? where are ye, torchman??"**

**"Numberman? numberman??? helloooooo?????huh!"**

**"W-Wackoman? can you hear me!?" "Elecman? are you in my pocket???"**

**"it is no good..." Yahoot said calmly while Meditating.**

**"our PETS were left behind back in OUR World. Megaman is still here because Lan kept him tightly in his pocket..."**

**everybody except Yahoot and Lan fell backwards Anime Style and panicked.**

**"NOOOOOOO!!!"**

**"would you guys keep it down down there!?!?" homer shouted.**

**"SORRY!"**

**---------**

**in 5 minutes, Homer and Bart came downstairs with 3 other people, a Dog, and a Cat.**

**"mom, Lisa, Maggie, Santa's little helper, and SnowBall 2...meet Lan Hikari, D.r Hikari, his Dad, Chaud Blaze, Maylu Sakurai, Dex Ogeron, Yai Ayano, Tori Froid, Mr. Higsby, Mr. Match, Maddy, Jack Zap, Yahoot, and M.r Famou--"**

**"JUST famous!" Famous corrected.**

**"...whatever...anyway, these people are new to this town, and we need to find jobs for them! can you help us???" Bart explained.**

**"nice Hair-do..." Dex blurted out, Yai stomped on Dex's foot to shut him up.**

**"YEOW!!!"**

**"and i thought Zappy had the Freaky hair..." Maddy said under her breath. "HEY!"**

**the group of anime characters, lisa, bart and homer laughed, but their wholehearted laughing was soon disturbed by the furniture in the basement bouncing in rythm...as if to the rythm of pounding footsteps.**

**"umm...is your furniture supposed to do that??" Yai said with a big sweatdrop on her forehead.**

**"i sense people coming...and in a large fortitude..." Yahoot said meditating.**

**"marge...? Lisa...? i don't mean to alarm you, but could you look out the window and see what's happening????" Homer requested.**

**5 minutes later, Marge and Lisa came down the stairs...**

**"well? well?????" everyone said finicky.**

**Marge turned on the T.V and said "i knew these people would cause trouble!!"**

**"hello, this is Kent BrockMan with a special report...it is rumoured that the cast of Shopro and KidsWB's hit, Megaman NT Warrior is living in the Simpson house... i am turning things over to Arnie Pie wih 'Arnie in the Sky' Arnie!"**

**"Kent i am hovering over the Simpson house and it's a Chaotic scene! Photographers and obsessive fans as far as the eye can see!!"**

**on the T.V...**

**a man with headphones, a electric guitar, and a long bushy mullet was yelling "'eeeeyyy, Count Zap, wanna chill at my place? we can get high and Rock N Roll!!"**

**Count Zap perked up & blurted out "did he say 'Rock N Roll'???" Maddy and Mr. Match stomped on his feet.**

**a man with dorky glasses and a strange haircut was holding a pickit sign that said ' i heart Roll ' and said**

**"Maylu, Maylu! can you tell me where you get your hair done? and where you get your skirt?? it's uh...for my sister!!"**

**"the Tabloids..." Lan murmured.**

**Homer declared "don't worry, i have an idea!!"**

**Lisa and Yai went into the bathroom to switch clothes, homer pushed Lisa out the door to distract the fans and Paparazzi while homer snuck the group out the back door and into the flander's Bomb Shelter.**

**"stay here...i'll warn you when it's safe!" homer said before closing the door.**

**"guys...i can't breathe...Huh" mr. Higsby said.**

**"whoever's foot that is, get it outta my face!!!" Maddy said.**

**"whose standing on my--" Zap began to say.**

**"can someone open a window?!?!" Maylu said.**

**"Sorry..." Dex said apologetically, waving the air in the other direction with his hand.**

**to be continued...**


	4. jobs

**chapter 4: Jobs.**

**Meanwhile at 'Number 1 Curry'...**

**Bass in his robot disguise walked into the empty restaurant and scanned the shop, looking for any PETs...**

**"Hey, whatch'ya think 'yer don' wise-guy?" Fireman said.**

**"One."**

**"Is this a joke? well it's not funny!!" Wackoman yelled.**

**"Two."**

**" Hey Le-Let go of me" Magicman pleaded.**

**"Three"**

**"Uh-Oh!" Elecman said.**

**"Four, and that leaves six more to find...Heheh." Bass said stuffing the PETS in a burlap sack.**

**------**

**"Baarrrrt! Lisaa! Lan! Mayluu! Chaud!! Get up or you'll miss the school bus!" Marge said, opening the door to the basement.**

**"But what about the rest of us!?" Mr. Match mumbled.**

**"I need my beauty sleep, you know!" Maddy grumbled. A sticky, aqua-green substance was spread around her face, and two cucumber slices covered her eyes.**

**"Well, you have to get up anyway! You guys have jobs!!" Homer said to all of them.**

**Marge pulled out 2 bottles of Hair-Dye: One Brown, One black. And Homer grabbed a Top Hat, Casual clothes and a Afro wig.**

**"If we're gonna get you jobs, we'll need to disguise ya!" Homer said.**

**Marge handed Maddy the Brown Hair-Gel. "Now, maddy, you're gonna have to wear your hair in a Pony-Tail and dye it Brown!" She warned.**

**"Ooooooh! All right! As long as i don't have to give up my makeup!" maddy whined.**

**As Mr. Match chuckled, homer put his arm around his shoulder and said "And THIS is for you!"**

**2 Minutes later, Maddy and Mr. Match walked out of the bathroom. Maddy was donning a brown Ponytail, and match had black hair and a matching black beard!**

**"Now Yahoozits, close your eyes!" Homer declared.**

**"It's YAHOOT!" The guru corrected.**

**"Whatever...Okay! You can open your eyes now!" Homer said, holding a mirror in front of him.**

**"AAAAAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Yahoot Screamed.**

**"Um, now Zap..." Marge started.**

**"I know, i'll wear them!" Zap complained, knowing what was coming to him.**

**----**

**Meanwhile at Dentech...**

**Bass stepped in front of a building with a Marquee that read 'Higsby's Battle Chip Shop.' **

**"Higsby's, huh? This is the place..." Bass said. He casuall walked into the shop and jumped the counter.**

**"Higsby? Is that you?" Numberman called from the back. Bass walked up to the PET Stand and put it in the bag with the others...**

**-----------**

**Meanwhile at the Kwik-E-Mart:**

**"Hey there, Apu! i couldn't help but notice your 'help wanted' sign in the window..." Homer said escorting Yahooot into the convenience store.**

**"Oh, no, Mr. Simpson! I cannot trust you running my store after last time!!" Apu said rather sternly.**

**" Oh, i wasn't talking about ME!! Homer said. " THIS is your guy!!" He declared pointing to Yahoot.**

**"And what is your name good sir?" Apu greeted.**

**"Yahoot."**

**"Well, Yahoot, you're hired!"**

**--------------------**

**Outside the school:**

**"Ach! What Brings ye here, mr Simpson?" A Bashy red-haired scottish humpback said to Homer.**

**"Well, that's a GOOD QUESTION, Groundskeeper Willie..." Homer said. "I couldn't help but notice you needed a groundskeeping assistant, and i know JUST the man!!"**

**Homer pushed Mr. Match up in front of him to meet his new boss.**

**"Och!! and wha' might yer name be, laddie?" Willie asked.**

**"Mr. Ma--"**

**"KILT!" Homer finished.**

**"kilt...?" Mr Match asked. Homer whispered into Mr. Match's ear "Remember, you don't want people to know your real name!" "Oh... ...Right..." The disguised Scott said.**

**"Well, Mr Kilt..." Willie started to say throwing him an old shovel. "Yer First job'll be t' dump fertilizer on th' lawn...then install th' Sprinklers...then ye go in th' school an' mop th' floors! Better' get t' work now!" Willie said.**

**Mr Match released a faint "oi..."**

**At Krustylu Studios...**

**---------------**

**Marge escorted Maddy into the V.I.P building, room #26.**

**"Yeah? Is that my Lawyer...my top 10 things you can't show on T.V bit was ENTIRELY Different from Steve Martin's Top 10 things you can't show on T.V bit!!" A man sitting in the chair in front of the vanity said: He was facing away from the two females.**

**"Excuse me, Mr. Klown, i read in the paper you were looking for a replacement for Sideshow Mel while he recovers from his 'Monkey Incident' at the hospital...I'd like you to meet Maddy!" Marge greeted.**

**"Yeah---" Krusty turned to face them, and when he saw Maddy, he repetedly pulled the little cord on his prop Bow-Tie causing it to spin rapidly.**

**"WHOAAH!! YOU'RE HIRED, BABY!!!" Krusty yelled.**

**Maddy shed a giant anime-style sweatdrop. "I don't feel comfortable around this pervy boss..." She thought to herself. **

**------------**


	5. Happy Hour

**Chapter 5: Happy Hour.**

**At the nuclear Plant...**

**"well, Mr. uh, Spark Wattson...your Resume is in good order...we can use a safety Inspector, considering all the Accidents thisplant has suffered...**

**M.r Burns said.**

**"Uh, Sir..." Mr Smithers interrupted. "We already have a Safety Inspector, Homer Jay Simpson. in fact, he's caused EVERY SINGLE ACCIDENT we've ever had!"**

**"Well, we will assign you as Mr. Simpson's Assistant! Have a nice first day on the job!!" Mr Burns said.**

**------------------------------------**

**Count Zap had taken a break after repairing some of the gadgets in the plant. In the BackGround, Lenny, Carl, and Charlie could be seen throwing lumps of Plutonium at eachother yelling "Plutonium Fight!!!!"**

**sssssipppp...PTOOYY!!!! "They call THIS Coffee???" Count Zap yelled tasting some of his instant coffee. Homer slammed a giant box of donuts onto the table. " HEY, Zappy! Thought you might like some Donuts!" Homer greeted.**

**When Zap tried to pick up a Bavarian, it fell apart and the filling landed all over his shirt..."AAAKK! MY SHIRT!!!"**

**"Well, Sor-ry for trying to brighten your day with Donuts!" Homer moaned getting up and walking away with the box in tow..."Now iv yoll eschuse meh.." (Now, if you'll excuse me...)**

**Homer tripped on a cable, causing him to fall, causing the box of Donuts to fly in the air and land on the Computer controlling all the Electronic machines in the plant...The Thick, gloopy liquids from the glaze and the Donut's filling in turn caused all the Electronics to short out!**

**"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO YOU REALIZE HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO FIX THOSE MACHINES!??!?!??!?!" Zap screamed into Homer's face, Throttling him.**

**"Who is responsible for all of this?" Mr Burns said walking in. Count Zap didn't say a word and pointed at Homer.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile, back at home...**

**Bart, Lisa, Maylu, Chaud, And Lan Walked inside the house and went into the basement.**

**"Hello, kids! How was school today??" Marge asked.**

**"Horrible!" Maylu said**

**"Excruciating..." Chaud Said**

**"Terrible...!!" Lan said. The three kids said together**

**"It took the other kids 20 minutes to find Africa,Our classmate, Wendell, got sick in the classroom, the school bully, Nelson beat us up and stole our lunches, the lunch-lady dumped her cigarette ashes in our Cafeteria food, and we all had to stay behind with Lan because bart replaced Mrs Krabbapple's Birth-Control pills with 'Smarties' and egged Lan on!"**

**Moments later, Mr. Match and Count Zap walked downstairs, exhausted...**

**"What a day..." Mr Match groaned. "I spent all day Raking leaves, and the kids jump right in the piles, i mow the lawns, and i smell like sweat and manure when it's over..."**

**"I wonder what's on..." Lan said, turning on the T.V**

**"Good Afternoon, welcome to Kent Brockman's 4'o Clock news! In Business, the Kwik-E-Mart is proud to announce it's business is booming thanks to a new product; Curry Squishees...And in Celebrity news, we interview Renier WolfCastle about his Star Role in the Christmas movie "Deck the halls with bones and blood!" And in health, Is there a health benefit from bacon grease? Details on THAT at 8!!"**

**Bart walked in an grabbed the remote from Lan. "Clear the way! It's time for Krusty the Klown!!!" Bart declared as he changed the channel.**

**In the TV:**

**"Hey, HEY! hoohoohuhuh!! While Sideshow Mel is healing from his litle "Monkey Incident" we got a replacement! Meet...Sideshow MADDY!!" Krusty yelled...Nothing soon happened..."I SAID meet Sideshow Maddy." Krusty said impatiently.**

**Maddy said peeking from the other side of the curtain " Do i HAVE to go on stage like THIS???"**

**"YEAH! YOU DO! SO GET OUT HERE BEFORE I SICK MR. TEENY ON YA!" Krusty yelled.**

**Feeling Humiliated, Maddy approached, she was wearing a Coconut Bra and A grass skirt that only went down to her thighs.**

**"WHOAH!!!!!YOU'RE SMOKIN'!!" Krusty yelled, Laughing and spinning his Prop Clown Bow-Tie. His Bow-tie soon began to spin too fast, and squeezed on his collar, causing him to choke.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**"Maddy!? What the hell are you doin'??" Mr Match yelled, his eyes as big as baseballs.**

**"Wow, i should start watching this clown show! Mrrrrreooowwwrr!!!" Count Zap said blushing.**

**"Zap!!" Match yelled. He instinctively kicked Zap right in the Nuts.**

**19 minutes later...Maddy came home early.  
****"Hey, Maddy?" Mr Match said, "What'ye doin' back from work so late???"  
****"Yeah!" Bart said, "You were only on 5 minutes!" Maddy explained  
"Krusty the Klown offered me a raise if i came on stage with tassles on my coconut bra tomorrow, he'd give me a huge raise during the commercial break! So i stormed right outta there!"**

**"Everyone...Dinner's on!" Marge called.  
Marge had ordered Luigi's Pizza for them all, Pork lover's for Homer, Vegetable for Lisa, Anchovy for herself and maggie, and Pepperoni for everybody else!  
2 minutes later...  
****  
Homer put his hand on Count Zap's shoulder and said."Zappy, I feel bad about work today, so let me make it up to you after dinner...I'm taking you to the coolest bar in town: Moe's!"**

**After dinner, Homer fulfilled his promise to Count Zap. Homer drove him in his Top hat, no doubt, to a run-down looking building, on the front, a really big 'MOE'S'.**

**"Hey, Moe!" Homer said. "Hey, Homer!" The Bartender said. Count Zap was disturbed by the way he looked, he was practically thrown together! "Gimme a Duff, Moe!" Homer said.  
"One duff comin' up!" Moe replied, he turned to Count Zap and said "I never seen ye 'round heres 'fore...What'll you have?"**

**"I'll have some Beer, too, i guess..." Count Zap said.**

**"2 Beers, alright!"**

**When they got their beers, Homer chugged it in one gulp, Count Zap took a tiny sip to taste it...  
He immediately spit it back out. "URRRGGGHHH! You call THIS Beer?" Zap yelled. "It tastes like Rat Pee!!"**

**"Errrrr..." Moe said, looking down at all the rats behind the counter gnawing at the casks.  
"Um, maybe you would be more comfortable playing darts or pool..." Homer said. Otto began to walk in with a guitar and said to Zap, "Eeeeeyyy, you look familiar...Did i see you on the T.V?"**

**"Hey...Um, can i try your Guitar out?" Count Zap said. When Otto handed it over, he began to play 'Mother' by Danzig.  
People began to hear him outside and soon, Moe's was flooded.**

**Homer got so drunk, Count Zap had to driver Homer back. But when they got home, Count Zap was so excited he HAD to tell his group.  
Homer waddled in and passed out on the floor in front of the door, Count Zap walked around him and made his way to the basement, Lisa was playing the saxophone while Maylu jammed on the Player Piano.**

**"Good news, everyone!" Count Zap cheered, " I have a music Gig at the local Tavern! I'm playing every night at 6:00 with some guy named 'Otto'! "**


	6. Bass's plan's

**Chapter 5: Bass's plans...**

**Mr Higsby (who was wearing a wool hat and a fake beard) applied for a job at the local Comic book store, 'The Android's Dungeon'.**

**"Greetings apprentice!" A morbidly obese man with a Rat tail hair-do said.**

**"Call me 'Comic Book guy!'! And your new job is to put up flyers and handle deliveries!" Comic book guy pointed at a display case locked tight and full of Very Valuable collectibles in it.**

**"And that is the 'No touching' case! These are Mint-Condition Items, so Always wear plastic gloves provided when handling!!!" Comic Book Guy warned.**

**"Sigh..." Mr Higsby whispered. "I wish my Numberman was here..."**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile in Dentech...**

**In an abandoned warehouse, Bass jacked every NetNavi into a computer before jacking himself in.**

**"Why are we here!!??" Roll yelled.**

**"What do you want with us!?" Glyde demanded.**

**Bass activated some Data from a mysterious battleChip, and Bass transformed into a disgusting creature.**

**He resembled a Giant Humanoid Wolf with a human face mask on his forehead, Bat Wings, Dinosaurs Skulls for hands, but no body. (Sort of like Andross)**

**"That's Disgusting!!" Elecman yelled.**

**"You're just some incomplete demon!" Numberman said.**

**"That's right, Netnavi!" The Wolf Beast's mask said. "I AM incomplete, but not for long!" the Wolf head took a deep breath, And Numberman was inhaled in! The Wolf's body formed slightly.**

**"Wha-What did you just do to Numberman!? Guts, Guts!!" Gutsman said quivering.**

**"I Incorperated his Data, weak Navi!" He explained. "Observe...Number Dice!" A giant die appeared and landed in front of the group of disdained navis. It was a 12-sided Die.The number that appeared was 10.**

**The group of remaining Navis was injured by the Massive Explosion. "I'm about to Incorperate you all too!!"**

**"Nooooo!!" Roll screamed.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Back in SpringField, everyone thought it was just them, but they thought they could hear their navis crying out for help.**

**Megaman thought he was just hearing things, but he heard Roll scream in great pain. The thought of Roll suffering sent chills down poor Megaman's spine.**

**"Lan?"**

**"Yeah, Megaman?"**

**"Do you feel something strange?"**

**"Now that you mention it..."**

**15 minutes later.**

**Homer was sitting on the couch preparing to eat a bag of Cookies. "Mmmm, Cookies!" He said.**

**Lan, walking by, picked up the cookie from his mouth and ate it.**

**"D'oh!"**

**Homer picked another out of the bag. Maylu, who was walking by, picked THAT one up too, and ate it!**

**"D'oh!"**

**Homer picked up another one out of the bag, Yai, who was walking by, picked THAT one out of Homer's hand and ate it.**

**"D'oh!"**

**Homer picked up another, Chaud, walking by, picked it up and ate it.**

**"D'oh!"**

**Homer picked up YET ANOTHER, Dex walked by and ate it.**

**"D'oh!"**

**Homer picked up (Dare i say it again?) YET. ANOTHER., Mr. Match walked by and ate it.**

**"D'oh!"**

**Homer picked the last one and said "THIS TIME...heheheheh..." He said to himself out loud. **

**Count Zap was walking by, he picked it up and ate it.**

**"D'oh!!!!"**

**Bart walked down into the Basement, Lan was watching TV. & Chaud and Maylu were playing air-Hockey.Yai and Dex however, were fighting over the last bag of doritos in the Pantry.**

**"Hey guys!" Bart said to everyone, he was holding wigs and hats!**

**"It's Saturday! Wanna go DownTown!?" He asked.  
"Won't you need money??" Yai asked. "That's the smartest thing i've ever heard you say!!" Chaud teased. "HEY!!"**

**"It's cool!!!!" Bart declared. "I know just the place to get some Dough..."**

**The gang was watching behind he stairway leading to the basement as tiptoed in the living room in front of Homer as he napped on the couch. He silently dug through his father's wallet, and fished his hand out; he hit the Jackpot!  
5 20-Dollar Bills and a partially eaten Lollipop. Bart tiptoed to the door and motioned for them to follow him outside.**

**"Let's go to NoiseLand Arcade!' Bart said. "And later, get some Squishees!"**

**The group of Anime Characters followed him downtown to the local arcade. Lan won Maylu a giant stuffed White Tiger, and Chaud won himself a giant stuffed Dragon. Lan and the gang decided to spend the last of their tokens on a game of Dance Dance Revolution.  
The song was "Come" by Namie Amuro.**

**After their fun, they followed Bart down to the Kwik-E-Mart.  
"Hi, Apu!" Bart said. "Hi, Yahoot!" Dex declared.  
"Hello mr. Simpson! Will you have your usual Squishee? Or would you prefer our new Curry Squishee? It's all the Raid!" Apu greeted. "Eh, Why not??" Bart said.**

**"We'll all have regular Squishees..." Lan said. "Gimme a Bowl of Curry Rice, Yahoot!" Dex said.**

**"You know, you kids look just like that group from that Megaman anime that's such a hit with my family!" Apu said. "Maybe it's just a coincedence..." Chaud said, nervous.  
The gang drank their Squishees on the Sidewalk, Dex ate his bowl of Curry on the sidewalk too.**

**After the gang had their fun and ate their Curry Squishees, Lan and Chaud carried their prizes home and Bart urged them to make as little noise as possible. When he quietly opened the door, Mr. Higsby and the Ex-World 3 were eating Marge's cooking upstairs...  
As bart crept into the living room..."WHY, YOU LITTLE!!!!!!" Homer rushed in from the Kitchen and wrapped his fat hands around Bart's small neck.**

**"You strangle your own son??" Mr. Match yelled. "I'LL TEACH YOU TO STEAL MY HARD EARNED MONEY!'' Homer yelled. "Homer! Stop!!" Marge commanded.**

**As Homer did what he was asked, Bart said. "I don't see how this was different from you stiffing me on Allowance!" **

**"And you stiff on his Allowance???" Maddy said.  
"What kind of father are you?" Lan yelled.**

**Homer pretended to giggle and said "Sorry boy! Here's a nice tip!" And handed him a Ten-Dollar Bill.**

**1 hour later...  
"Uh-Oh! I gotta get to Moe's in 15 Minutes!!! Mr. Simpson, can you drive me???" Count Zap yelled.  
**

**Later, The gang decided to watch the news.  
There was a large mob of peple crowding outside of Moe's Tavern.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Kent Brockman reporting! I am in front of Moe's which is currently flourishing! I am going over to Arnie Pie who is currently inside Moe's as we speak! Arnie." Kent declared.**

**Arnie was sitting on a Barstool drinking a glass of Duff, "Kent i am currently investigating Moe's's success...Moe the Bartender has hired 2 musicians to play every night at six!" He declared. In the background, one could hear Count Zap and Otto playing "Slow Ride".  
**


	7. Net agents meet the police

**Chapter 8: New Recruits.**

**Meanwhile in DenTech City...**

**In a Large room with a big Oval-Shaped Table in the middle, a man in a blue shirt, black pants, a Fish Apron and a Fish-Head Helmet with black goggles on it was looking out the large, wall-sized window.**

**"Commander Beef!!" A Green-haired woman shouted rushing into the room. She was wearing a white Shirt, matching white pants, a blue dress and a Black Hood.  
**

**" Report, Black Rose..." Commander Beef said expressionless.**

**"Commander Beef, NetWorks all over the world are Malfunctioning severely! Japan's net has suffered the worst..." Black Rose declared.**

**Another Woman with Aqua-Green braids and a black hoodie over her face walked in and said " Viri (The plural for Virus) have spread all across the Internet! NetCity has been affected by this OutBreak very badly...And to top it off, Thirteen Citizens of dentech City have been reported Missing!!"  
The woman handed her boss a pile of Printer Paper.**

**"According to eyewitnesses, Lan Hikari, Mayku sakurai, Dex Ogeron, Yai Ayano, Tory Froid, Higsby Yamitaro, Yuuichiro Hikari, Mr. Famous, Maha Yahoot, Maddy, Count Jack Zap, and Mr. Match were sucked into portals and disappeared... " Commander Beef read aloud.**

**"I don't think this is a coincidence... Let's get to work!" Commander Beef ordered.**

**Suddenly, Three really big portals appeared under them and sucked them in.  
Meanwhile...**

**"Excellent..." Bass said looking at a monitor. "With the Net Agents out of my way, that's the last of the obstacles in my plan...Once i've incorporated Megaman, nothing can stop me from ruling the world now!! Ahahahhhahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
----------------------------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile in SpringField...**

**Lan, Bart, Lisa, Maylu, Yai, Dex, Tori and Chaud went to school the next day.  
****"Now class, thime to hand in those papers!" The Teacher, Mrs. Krabbaple said. But she looked more like a Hooker than a Teacher. "Bart Simpson!!!" She ordered.  
"Look at these test results!! On the book report quiz on hamlet, the question was 'where Hamlet takes place?' you answered 'PorkLand'! On this Geology test question where it asks what causes EarthQuakes, you wrote 'Yes'...You're test results for today had better be different, or you'll get 1 year's detention!"**

**Bart nervously handed in his papers. Mrs. Krabbaple examined his American History quiz.  
"Who is George Washington Carver?: The guy who chopped up George Washington.  
****Who Discovered America?: Ronald reagan.  
Who was the 25# President of the United States?: George Bush.  
When were the Slaves freed: 1942."**

**Mrs. Krabbaple pushed a red, circular stamp on the paper, the stamp was a really large 'F'.  
****  
Lisa, and Bart took the Dentech kids to get a Squishee when they noticed cheese and Ice Cream stains on the windows and broken glass on the floor.  
"Apu??" Bart and Lisa said. "Yahoot?" Lan, Maylu, Yai, Tori, Dex and Chaud asked. Apu and Yahoot were tied up in Wooden Chairs, and their mouths were covered in Duct Tape. Dex peeled the Tape off Yahoot's mouth.  
"Please untie me before the Pot of Curry burns..." Yahoot said. Bart untied Apu and Lisa pulled the Duct Tape off Apu's mouth.**

**"Thank You, children!" Apu and Yahoot said. Yahoot explained "some thug Barged in with a gun, Tied us up and taped our mouths shut..." Apu said "His name is 'Snake'! Gasp! I must check the Register!!" Apu dashed toward the Register.  
"Phew! Not a Penny out of place..." Apu said. "Yes..." Yahoot replied. "Except there are no more Lottery Tickets..." "WHAT!!!!!!!?"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile...  
Commander Beef, Mysteriu and Black Rose landed on concrete in front of a Police station.**

**"Status... ...Report..." Commander Beef mumbled, he was clearly dizzy.  
"We're both in one piece..." Mysteriu said. "This place doesn't look familiar..." Black Rose said, looking around at the Cartoony atmosphere.**

**"Hey! I think i know you guys!!!" A voice screamed. The Net Agents rose to their feet and looked to their right, A man with a pompadour, face piercings, a white vest, a Serpent Tattoo, a sack with a dollar sign on it, and a gun zipped through the trio. Before the Agents could realize what hit them, three police officers were clearly running in their direction. The Leader of the trio was very fat and had blue hair.**

**"Ou-Outta my way!" The Chief panted. The Obese Policeman slipped on a puddle, fell, and landed on his leg. "Ow! Ow, my leg!! Officer down! Officer Down!!" The man yelled. "Chief!" The two other cops yelled in Unison. One was White, the other was Black.**

**"Sir, can you stand?" Black Rose said, trying to help him up. "gasp I'll try...AHH!!" The cop collapsed. "We oughtta Call you an Ambulance..." The Black police officer said.  
Commander Beef offered them Change for a PayPhone before going after the JailBird. The Criminal was running at a quick pace, but Commander Beef's pace was almost as fast. Desperate to escape, The JailBird pushed nearby Trash Cans onto the side to distract the masked man. "A pathetic attempt..." Commander Beef thought to himself. The Fisherman-Agent picked up a Knife Shaped like a Fish Skeleton out of the Pocket in his Apron and threw it at the JailBird, the dagger hit a Nerve in his Thigh. "Dude!!! ow..." The criminal said, his legs buckling. He let out a faint gasp before plummeting to the ground facefirst.**

**30 Minutes later at the Hospital...  
The Police man's leg was hoisted by a sling as he lay in pain in a Hospital Bed. The policemen and Net Agents visiting him. "We can't help but feel responsible for your broken leg..." Commander Beef said. "We owe it to you to at least introduce ourselves...I'm Commander Beef!" Mysteriu greeted "My name is Mysteriu! Black Rose went last. "And i'm Black Rose!"**

**"Well, Beef, Rose, and Mysteriu...I'm Chief Wiggum!" Chief Wiggum said. He pointed to the Black man and said "This is Lou..." Then to the other cop. "And this is Eddie!"**

**"That was some sweet work busting that creep!" Lou said. "Maybe Chief Wiggum here can make you Official Police Officer of SpringField!"**

**"Well, we are Police Officers in our HomeTown..." Commander Beef said. "Aw, why not??"**

**MeanWhile...**

**The Phone rang, Homer picked it up in his usual expressionless tone. "Heeeee-ello!" He answered.  
The Voice on the other end said. "First, let's get a few things straight, what i'm about to share with you is TOP SECRET! I don't know YOU, and YOU don't know ME...-JA HAY--GEN!!!--"  
"Professor Frink? Is that you??" Homer said.  
"NO! no, no, no, no, no! Well, yes!" Professor Frink said. "Here's what i want you to do...Bring everyone in your -Hoy-Ven!- Basement up here..."  
"Yeah, hold on a minute...BART!!!!!"**

**A few minutes later...**

**Everyone was upstairs next to the Phone just as Proffesor Frink instructed.  
"Now, turn the Telephone on 'Speaker'..." Frink instructed. Homer switched the machine to 'Speaker'.**

**"Now, listen VERY Carefully, Cast of Megaman NT Warrior...I think i've invented a way to get you back to your own dimension...To find out more, visit 123 Fake Street in 3 days from now-Moy-Len!!-" Frink instructed.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An Hour later.**

**Bart turned the T.V on..."Make way, time for Krusty!!" Bart Declared. Krusty was laughing and honking a Clown horn when he said "We'll be right back, kids! hoohhoohahah!!!!!"**

**Back-Stage...**

**"WHAT!!!?" Maddy yelled. "Relax, toots, all you have to do is sit on the Bench at the Bus stop and say "I am waiting for a bus."And i drop a gallon of fake Mud on ya!" He leaned over and whispered into her ear... "don't worry, it's just Chocolate Frosting..."**

**"We're back, kids!!!" Krusty declared after the Commercial Break.  
Maddy walked out from behind the set and sat down on the Prop Bench. "I am waiting for... ...sigh" She began.  
Krusty was signaling for her to finish, a frown was visible on his face.  
"For ...a...bus..." Maddy finished and flinched, bracing for impact when...  
**

**SPPLLISSSSHHHH!!!!  
A thick, gloppy Brown Substance Engulfed poor SideShow Maddy. "UGH! MY HAIR!!!!" Maddy shouted. "I'M GONNA BE SHAMPOOING THIS STUFF OUT OF MY HAIR FOR DAYS ON END!!!!" She screamed.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Back at the Simpson house Basement... **

Bart, Lan and Dex were the only ones who laughed.  


**HinoKen Clenched a fist and punched the wall. "How dare ye do tha' t' Maddy??? I'll make you Pay for that!!" He yelled.  
**


	8. Identities revealed

**That monday, Count Zap (AKA Sparky Wattson) had to come in wearing a radiation suit in case anyone who works at the plant was at Moe's last saturday. MR. Burnns had him and Homer work in the reactor core, Homer juggled with the chunks of Plutonium while Wattson grabbed the Glowing Rats off the Conveyor Belt and loading more Raw Plutonium into a Machine. **

**Meanwhile at Springfield elementary...**

**Mr. 'Kilt' was holding a Garden hose and aiming it at a Hornet's nest, while Groundskeeper Willie was holding a Trash Can directly under it. "Just spray the nest with the hooze until it falls off, And i'll put the lid on the Trash Can! Got it??" Willie explained. **

Mr. Kilt took aim carefully and squeezed the trigger. The Beehive seperated from the Tree limb and landed in the Trash can. Willie made haste to put the Lid on before the Hornets could get out. 

**Unfortunately, the hose slipped from Mr. Kilt's hand and started wriggling on it's own and spraying him in the face.  
(Before you laugh, remember that this probably happened to you once...)**

**"Och! There's Towels in the Shed..." Willie explained, shutting the hose off.  
Mr. Kilt walked into the shed and dried himself with a towel. He then tossed it onto the floor. Groundskeeper Willie grabbed the towel and noticed a Black Blot on it.  
"Wot the?" Willie thought to himself, he looked at Mr. Kilt as he walked out and noticed a crimson red streak on his black hair.  
Willie stared in awe. "So MR. Kilt is..." He whispered. Mr. Kilt turned around and said "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing!!" Willie replied with a BIG smile. **

About a few miles away, Kent Brockman was talking with an Australian guy with a Jackal.  
"Crikey! Now this 'ere critter is a Jackal! Comes all the Way from Egypt, he does! However, Bright, Flashing lights aggrevate him..." The Aussie explained. 

**Kent Brockman declared "And just this in, we have an exclusive story about The Newest attraction in Springfield Harbor, The NEON CASINO! We give you live footage now!"**

**The camera showed video footage of the new Casino that was covered entirely in Neon lightbulbs, It was even worse inside with the huge Neon Signs.  
The Jackal got spooked, managed to break free from his chain and rush out the BackStage Exit.**

**The Jackal wandered for the school, meanwhile, Lan, Maylu, and Yai were heading for the Cafeteria for lunch when they ran into the Animal...Lan was muttering "Nice Jackal...Nice Jackal..." Slowly backing away with the girls, until they decided to run for it. **

Snarling, The Jackal chased after them as they ran. Sadly, Lan Tripped, and the Jackal clamped onto his arm with it's fangs...  
"LAN!!!!!" Maylu and Yai screamed, suddenly, a familiar voice shouted "HEY! JACKAL!!!!!!" The Jackal and the kids looked in the direction of the voice to find Mr. Match. 

**"Leave that kid alone! Ye wanna piece o' THIS!?" He yelled, ripping his shirt off, revealing his muscular body.**

**The Jackal and Mr. Match rushed at each other, And wrestled.  
"Get back to class, wee ones..." Mr Match grumbled. "Nothing to see here!!"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile at the Spring Field Police Office...**

**Chief Wiggum wheeled up the ramp and showed Commander Beef and the Net Agents inside. "Here's your new work Environment..." Wiggum declared. In the Prison, a Bull shaped Pinata was suspended from the cieling by a piece of Barbed Wire. The Police officers were all shooting their guns at the Cieling Blindfolded and Laughing.  
"Hey!! HEY!!!!!!!!!! STOP THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chief Wiggum screamed. The Cops took off their blindfolds and got back to their original duties.  
A Telephone began to ring...Lou got it and said. "WHOAH! REALLY?!? We'll be right there!!!" And hung up. "There's been an Animal attack at the Elementary School!!" He said.  
"LET'S ROLL!!" Chief Wiggum replied.**

**5 minutes later they got to the School and it was Chaotic, there were Ambulances and News trucks everwhere, all the Children and Teachers were outside, and two Paramedics came out wheeling a familiar boy with chocolate eyes and matching hair into an Ambulance.  
"Is that...?" Mysteriu and Black Rose whispered to each other. "Lan... My God..." Commander beef said. The three went towards the ambulance to get a closer look, his arm was bent in an unnatural direction, a stream of blood flowing down his shoulder.  
"LET'S GO!!!" Commander Beef and Chief Wiggum ordered.  
The Net Agents along with Lou and Eddie ran inside to find the Animal, in the hall leading to the cafeteria, they found a buff, bearded man holding an unconscious Jackal by the neck.  
"No need to send more Paramedics, i can take Meself to the Ho--" He soon fainted. His shoulders and Chest were covered in scratch marks and Bite wounds.  
****------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the Hospital...  
Lan was lying on a hospital bed, his arm held up by a sling, and Mr. Match was placed in a bed right next to him, both asleep. Lan came around and muttered "Maylu??" Maylu was hovering over Lan's face the whole time.  
Lan sat up and looked around, there was the Simpson Family, His Dad & Mr. Famous, His Friends, Mr. Higsby, The Net Agents, and the Ex World Three next to Mr. Match's bed.**

**"Thanks, Lan!" Bart said. "I got out of School for this!!"  
****"What a relief..." Higsby started "You're FINALLY Awake! HUH!"  
"Finally? How long have i been out of it?" Lan asked.  
"Two Weeks!" Dex said. Maylu punched him in the Stomach and said "He's kidding, about a half hour..." Maylu corrected.  
Maylu gave Lan the Stuffed Tiger he won for her at the Arcade. "For you...To cuddle with...If you get lonely..." She said.**

**Mr. Match woke up soon after..."Huh? Maddy???" Maddy was hovering over him.  
"Hey! Give him some air, man!" Count Zap joked, snickering.**

Mr Match looked down and realized there was a medal resting over his bandaged Chest.  
"This is for...?" Mr Match said.  
"That's for you act of courage when you saved Lan..." Commander Beef said.  
"Um, Match..." Yahoot started. "I'll tell him..." Maddy finished.  
"The police euthanized the Jackal, and it tested negative for Rabies, but just in case..."  
"ehh, it probably won't hurt as much as these bites..." he replied.  
The doctor came in with a metal tray filled with Medical Equipment, The Doctor was Black with a big forehead and a low, smooth voice.  
He place the syringe over Mr. Match's Abdomen and swabbed some Alcohol over him. "Now this is gonna burn...AHeheheheh!" The Doctor said.  
"It can't possibly be that ba-AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
-------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, the Simpsons tried to bring the group to Professor Frink's house, but there was no room for all of them in the Family Sedan, so Homer had Marge use her Canyonero.  
They got to the house, which looked like something out of 'Back to the future'. When they went in, the Anime characters resisted the urge to laugh at the scientist.

**"Now let me introduce myself...My name is Professor John Frink. I know about your dilemma and i think i can help, with my latest -MAAARR-LING!!- invention." The professor said, he pulled a White sheet off what looked like a Metallic, 'O' Shaped Mirror with red Lightbulbs on it.  
****  
"I would've finished it yesterday, but i had trouble at the lab with-the-explosions-and-the-noise-and-the-Monkey-scrathing-the-top-of-my-head!! LOY-VEN!! So you had to wait until today..."**

**"THIS is the guy who can take us home?" Yuuichiro and Famous whispered to eachother.  
Suddenly, everyone could here footsteps and screaming outside, Professor Frink looked out a window and pushed a button that locked every door and window in the house.  
"The Fans cometh!!" Frink said.  
Everyone sweat and thought to themselves "Not Again..."  
The fans began to bray on the door upstairs. Professor Frink declared "If you want to say your GoodByes, you better make it quick!"**

**Bart said "Bye Lan..." He said. "I'll watch your Show on Youtube everyday...I Promise."  
Maylu said. "We won't forget what you did for us..."  
Yai said "But i need to get back to my Glyde..."  
Count Zap declared "Rocking at the local Tavern was fun while it lasted..."**

**"Now then!" Proffesor Frink said, "Let's try to get you back..." The Nutty Professor (Heh) pushed on a switch, and the gang (Minus the Simpson Family) disappeared**

**To Be Continued...  
Author's notes:  
Putting the Crocodile Hunter in my Parody fanfiction is My Personal tribute to Steve Irwin (AKA The Crocodile Hunter). It's been a Year, but you're still missed, and you always will be.**

** I know... I've gotten Rabies shots, They Burn like Hell...**

**  
**


	9. Just where the hell are we?

**Chapter 9: Home.**

**Meanwhile in Sharro...  
**

**A tall, thin, Blue Eyed young man with Pale Mint-Green Hair Jacked in to a Control Panel.  
"We've got a Mission to Investigate a massive Computer Failure...Look Sharp, Searchman!!" The Young Man said to his Loyal Netnavi.  
"Roger, Laika!" Searchman said. he was dressed up like a Commando, he had a Red Visor on his Helmet, and he carried a Big, Camo-Colored Sniper Rifle. Searchman ran behind a nearby Block made from Data, poked his Head out and took aim at all the Viri from the Distance.  
"Scope Gun!!" Searchman whispered, not to draw attention to him. Searchman's Rifle destroyed Six Mettaurs, Twelve Spikys, seven Popups (Rush, Eg.), And at least 19 Quake Viri.**

**"You have skill, i'll give you that..." A Mysterious voice called from nowhere.**

**"Who's There?!?" Searchman yelled in surprise. He promptly put on his scanner, but the scanner couldn't find anything.**

**Suddenly, a Red Skull appeared over a Link in front of Searchman. "I know the one you seek...To find it, follow my markers...bwuh, hu, huh..." The same voice said.**

**"I wouldn't trust him if i were you, Searchman..." Laika warned. "But i guess we have no choice..."  
**

**Cautious, Searchman followed the Link, it took him to the Namaste Server, the horizon was decorated with floating ornamental Elephants and Piles of Curry.**

**  
"Welcome, sir!" A Turban-Wearing NetNavi said from underneath the Cyber Rubble of a destroyed Cyber house. "I wish i could welcome you under happier Circumstances, but, as you can see..." He finished, pointing at the ruined Cyber City.  
"Wow...I had no idea...How strong this threat is..." Laika said.**

**Searchman saw a horde of Dash Viri swooped down from the Sky. "Oh, no!!! They're Back!!" The NetNavi said. Other Netnavis panicked, trying to avoid the onslaught.**

**Searchman equipped his Sniper Rifle and took aim.  
"Scope-Gun!!!"  
All 20 Dashes were blown to pieces like overfilled Balloons.**

**The Navis came out of their hiding places to thank their Savior.  
"Oh, Thank you, Stranger! You have saved our humble village!!" The Turban Navi said. "Is there any way to repay you?????"**

**Searchman replied "Yes, can you tell me if you saw any Red Skulls anywhere...?"**

**Suddenly, a Red Floating Skull appeared on another Link.**

**Searchman followed the Link.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile in CreamLand...**

**Princess Pride was Admiring herself in front of her Vanity mirror while brushing her hair.  
Suddenly, a maid came in wheeling in a little dessert tray.**

**"A thousand apologies, Princess Pride..." The Maid said, pulling the cover off the platter revealing some Burnt French Toast...**

**"What happened?" Pride asked. "Did the Computers malfunction?"**

**"Why, yes, as a matter of fact..." The Maid responded.**

**"Sounds serious..." Pride mumbled to Knightman.**

**Pride jacked Knightman into the computer.**

**"Could you investigate the Internet in Creamland, Knightman?" Pride requested. "As You Wish, Pride-sama!"**

**Knightman walked into the Link leading to the server, and looked around. The Net Sky was Decorated with giant floating Berets and delicate french Pastries..."Princess!!!!" Knightman shouted. "The net is crawling with Viruses!" **

**"Just destroy as many as you can!" Pride instructed.**

**"Royal Wrecking Ball!!" Knightman shouted, jumping and swinging his mighty fists in the air...**

**He had crushed Thirty WideWave viruses in Ten Seconds flat!**

**"Bwuh, huh...Well done!" A mysterious voice said. Knightman turned in the direction of the voice.**

**"Wh-Who's there?" Knightman said.  
"Well, let's just say i am the enemy of your enemy...I know what you seek, to find it, follow my marker..."**

**Suddenly, a Red, Floating Skull appeared over a Link to the Netfrican server.**

**Knightman crossed to Netfrica. The Net was decorated with floating Lions and Straw huts.**

**A NetNavi in a toga and Tribal Jewelry pointed a spear at Knightman and yelled "Explain yourself, Intruder!! Explain yourself or leave!!"**

**Knightman explained "I am here to investigate the computer virus outbreak...I don't want any trouble..."**

**"You say you don't want any trouble? well, WE didn't want any trouble either, but as you can see, we got more than our fair share..." He said, pointing towards a ravaged Cyber Village.**

**Suddenly, a pack of Boomer Viri appeared from the jungle and made a beeline for the village.  
"Oh, God, no!" A voice said. "Not again!"**

**"No problem!" Knightman declared. "ROYAL WRECKING BALL!!" Knightman crushed all Twenty-Five Boomers at once. The villagers came out of hiding and cheered for their hero.**

**"Oh, Thank you, good sir!" The Hunter Navi said. "How can we thank you?" **

**"Well, could you tell me where i can find any Red Skulls??" Knightman asked.**

**"Red Skulls? I think i saw one on the Link to the Japanese net to the East of this village..." The Hunter answered.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile:**

**Professor Frink pushed on his remote control, and the NT Warrior cast disappeared and Reappeared in a different dimension. The environment was all made out of paper cut outs, it looked like it was colored by Crayolas.**

**When they got there, They were made from paper too.**

**"Uh, this doesn't look like Dentech City..." Chaud said.  
"It looks like something that belongs on my Grandma's Refridgerator..." Tori declared.**

**"Oops, uh, let me try again..." Frink said apologetically.**

**They disappeared and reappeared in a dimension the resembled a Rain Forest made Entirely out of Metal.**

**"Ok...This is Definitely not home..." Mr. Famous said.**

**"Again!" Frink said.**

**Suddenly, they were warped to a new dimension, in this dimension, there were Jungles and Volcanoes.**

**"Ugh...This Heat is killing me..." Lan said.**

**"I don't know, i kind of like it here!" Mr Match said.**

**Suddenly, a TyrannoSaurus Rex lifted it's head from behind the Trees and roared.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The group screamed together.**

**"Do you still like it here, Mr Match?" Maddy teased.**

**"HURRY! GET US OUT OF HERE! HUH!" Higsby panicked.**

**The gang was warped to a different dimension, In this dimension, everything was made out of paper, Four little, Paper-Doll shaped Boys were sitting down on the sidewalk eating candy when Proffesor Frink and the Megaman Characters landed on the sidewalk beside them.**

**One was very fat, he had a red sweater, and a light blue wool cap with a yellow tassle on top, The Second one was a smaller boy in a Blue jacket and a Blue Woolie with a red tassle, the third was a small boy in an orange coat and a green hunter's hat, the last was a boy in a Red-Orange coat, his hood covered his mouth, making his speech muffled.**

**Dex fell on top of a little boy in an orange coat, and the boy was sucked into the many folds of Fat.**

**"Whoops, Sorry!" Dex said, pulling the boy out. When he dropped him, he had 'X's for eyes.**

**"OH, MY GOD! THEY KILLED KENNY!!" A little boy in a Blue Coat and a Blue wool cap screamed.**

**"YOU BASTARD!!!!" The Boy in the green hat yelled, pointing at Dex.**

**"Let's get out of here!" Lan said. "I'm going to be sick.." Maylu mumbled.**

**They were warped to a different dimension,they landed in what looked like somebody's living room, the walls, the floor, and the furniture were all 2-Dimensional, and there were virtually no shadows.**

**Suddenly, a family of 5 walked in, there was a big fat man in Glasses and a White Shirt, a red-Haired Woman in a blue shirt, White pants and a large nose, a Fifteen Year old girl with her dad's hair, her mom's nose, a pink shirt and matching bandana on her head, and Glasses, a Thirteen year old boy who was very fat, had blonde hair, a black baseball cap, and a Blue shirt, A Baby in red overalls with a Lemon Shaped Head, and a Dog standing on two legs.**

**"Hey, what are you doing in our house?" Meg asked.**

**"Wait a minute! It's the characters of Megaman NT Warrior!" Chris said, pointing at them.**

**"Wow! I love that show!" Peter said.**

**Peter grabbed Lan by the arm and said. "Let's introduce you to the family! I'm Peter! This is Lois, Meg, Chris, Stewie and Brian!"**

**Brian waved his paw and said "Hi!"**

**"YOU CAN TALK!??? Dr. Hikari yelled.**

**"Come on, let's show you around the neighborhood!" Peter said, dragging Lan and the grouo outside.**

**A man with a wide double chin and a Hawaiian shirt walked up to Maddy, put one arm around her shoulder and said "Hey, Beautiful! Wanna Go out sometime??". The man put his other hand around Maddy's Butt.**

**Mr. Match grabbed him by the Collar, lifted him off the ground and yelled "Don't you touch her, Pervert!!"**

**  
"Sorry about that guys, that's our neighbor, Quagmire." Lois said. "Quagmire, how did you get here from the Airport so quickly??"**

**"Oh, i had two chips inserted in my brain, one to detect a new girl in town who's 18 or older, and another to give me super speed when there's a girl from out of town!!" Quagmire explained.  
**


	10. NOW, What're we Gonna do?

**Chapter 11: No Place like Home.**

**"We'd love to stay with you..." Mr Famous said. "But we really have to return to Dentech City!"**

**"Now, then, let's try another dimension..." Proffesor Frink said, pushing on the Remote Control. "WAIT!! I WANT SOME AUTOGRAPHS!!!!!!!" Chris said. Then the group disappeared.**

**They ended up in a world where there were Bicolor Hills with blinking eyes, large, Red and White Mushrooms, and Giant Green Pipes. "This place looks familiar..." Lan said. "Yeah, me too!" Dex said. "I think i saw this place in a video game..."**

**Suddenly, a Short, round, Mustached man in a Red hat, a Red Shirt and blue overalls rushed in their direction and jumped on top of what looked like a Flying Turtle.**

**"Hey! I think i know this guy!!" Lan said pointing at him. The man declared "It's-a Me, Mario!! Hoo Hoo!"**

**"Oooo...Kayy..." Count Zap said. Suddenly, to the group's left, a giant, spiky shelled Turtle-Dinosaur like creature Stomped in their direction and roared..."AAAAAAHHH!!!!!"**

**"I'LL GET US TO SAFETY!!!" Professor Frink screamed.**

**They were warped to yet another dimension, in this one, there was a beautiful, Medeival town with a Large Castle...On the Stained Glass window, someone painted three golden, interlocking triangles.  
"Is this Hyrule...?" Yai said to herself out loud.**

**Suddenly, a slender, Blue-eyed, Blonde man in a Green Tunic and Hat come through the Town Gates on a Horse.**

**"Hey! It's Link!!" Yai declared, pointing at the Warrior. Link pulled out his Master Sword and said "How do you know who i am??" Maylu explained. "Uh...we are foreign Villagers who heard people talk about you..."**

**"I am here to rescue Princess Zelda from the Evil Ganondorf and save Hyrule!" "Hyrule? Is that where we are??" Dr. Hikari asked. **

**"Yes."**

**Suddenly, a large, thick, black cloud appeared over the town, and the Townsfolk panicked. "Oh, no! Ganondorf has appeared!" Link shouted. He dismounted from Epona and rushed towards Hyrule Castle.**

**"I don't think i want to stay to see what happens..." Commander Beef said.**

**"Yes! Let's get out of here..." Professor Frink said.**

**In this dimension, The group Found themselves in the Stands in some outdoor stadium with thousands of people watching, In the Arena, there was a Black Haired Boy Dressed in Blue on one side, and on the other, a spiky Red-haired boy in Purple.**

**The Black-Haired Boy yelled " Pikachu! I choose YOU!!!" A yellow mouse with red cheeks and a Lightning bolt shaped Tail hopped out of his backpack and squealed "Pika!"**

**"Go! NidoKing!" The Red Haired boy said, tossing a Red-and-White Ball on the Ground. The ball split in two and a giant, Rabbit-like creature came out and roared.**

**"Pikachu! Thunder Attack!" The Pikachu's master commanded. The Pikachu's cheeks radiated, and two large Lightning Bolts emerged from his cheeks and struck the Large animal. The Purple Rabbit monster Plummeted to the Stadium Floor FaceFirst.**

**"NidoKing! NO!"**

**"The Battle is Over! The Victor is Ash Ketchum and Pikachu!" A Reverberating voice declared. Thousands of fans cheered in approval.**

**"Nope, let's try again." Professor Frink said.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Knightman entered the Link leading to Japan's internet, Searchman entered the Link he found, it led to Japan too.**

**"Knightman?" "Searchman?" **

**"You've found what you seek..." The voice said. A large, WereWolf-Were Bat Like creature appeared and unhinged his massive claws.**

**"I am the evil creature responsible for all the Chaos..." Suddenly, The Link was sealed. and the creature said "I challenge you to a Duel, If you win you earn your Freedom...As you can see, declining is not an option."**

**"I'm always up for a good fight..." Searchman said.**

**Searchman ran behind some Pillars and took aim. Knightman stood still, taking hits from all of the monster's attacks. Knightman didn't move an inch or feel a thing, his Armor didn't even scratch.**

**"ROYAL WRECKING BALL!!" Knightman counterattacked. A Wrecking Ball shot from Knightman's left arm into the Creature's Stomach. The Creature was forced into the wall.**

**"Scope Gun!!" Searchman aimed at the monster's broad hand. The hand came clean off... Suddenly, the monster disappeared in a Puff of smoke, and an exact copy appeared right behind the two.**

**Using it's massive paw, he pounded Searchman and Knightman into the ground.**

**"I have won, now i claim my prize...Your Lives!!" The creature declared. **

**"SEARCHMAN!"**

**"KNIGHTMAN!"  
"bwuhhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhh..."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile...**

**The group tried desperately to get back home. Professor Frink pushed on the Remote Control, and this time they found themselves on the roof of another building in an advanced, futuristic City.  
Lan, Maylu, And Yai had Fox Ears and Matching Snouts and Tails, Dex was a BloodHound, Mr. Higsby and Prof. Frink were Toads, Mr. Famous, Dr. Hikari, and Yahoot were Hares, Maddy was a Siamese Cat, Sal was a White Tortoiseshell Calico, Commander Beef was a Bull, Mysteriu was a Bat, and Mr. Match, Count Zap, and Tori were Falcons.**

**A Loud rocketing noise could be heard in the Sky, the Humanoid Animal gang looked up and saw at least Seven Flying Aircrafts, four with Blue Wings and White bodies, and Three With Red Wings and Black Bodies.**

**"Star Fox Team: Attack!!" A voice from one of the White and Blue ship ordered. "Target: Star Wolf!!"  
"Oh, Yeah...This is Corrneria, and that's the Star Fox and Star Wolf team!" Tori declared.**

**"Let's try this again..." Frink said.  
The gang found themselves in a rather run down, neglected living room, in front of them, Two rather...Odd looking teenagers were sitting on a filthy couch, eating Nachos and trying to watch T.V.  
"Uhhhh...uh, Who are these wierdos? " The brown haired, big-chinned Teenager with an ACDC T-Shirt said.  
"Hey! Look!" The Blonde, Wide Forehead Teenager with a Metallica shirt said. "They're the guys from the show we're watching!!" He shouted, pointing at the T.V. They were watching Megaman Nt Warrior: Episode 21.  
"Cool..." The Brunnet said.  
The Brunnet moved his hands as if he were holding an imaginary Electric Guitar, The Blonde just clenched fists, they both Chanted "DUH, duh, duh, duh, duh DUHN, duh, duh, du-DUHN! DUHN, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, du-DUHN!"**

**"Is there something wrong with those two young men??" Mysteriu said with a big anime Sweatdrop on her head.  
"You took the words right out of my mouth..." Black Rose replied with a Sweatdrop on her head too.  
"Uhhhhh... I'm like, Butthead." The Brunnet said. He pointed to the Blonde one and said " Uhhhhh.. And this is like, Beavis!"  
"Hi, hi! Um, hey, Black Rose! Heheheheh. Can i um...Score with You?" Beavis said. Black Rose's face was Beet Red, and she punched him in the face.**

**Beavis whined " I never get to score!! It sucks!!!"  
"Uhuhuhh..Dumbass!" Butthead laughed.  
"You watch your language!" Commander Beef scolded.**

**"Let's try again..." Professor Frink moaned.  
The group was warped to a different dimension. They were finally warped to Dentech City. But Dentech was destroyed.**

**"I don't believe what i'm seeing..." Mr. Famous said.  
"Awwww... NOW what are we gonna do??" Lan groaned.**


	11. Velgauder Bass

**Chapter 12:**

**"Oh, my lord... ...What happened when we were away...?" Commander Beef moaned. "It...It's gone...It's all gone..." Yai cried.**

**"Oh, Where is my precious Curry Shop???" Yahoot cried.**

**"I-Is my mom O.K?" Lan panicked. "Lan, is it okay to talk now?" Megaman asked. "Yes, Megaman... ...Why don't we Jack you in to see what happen-"**

**BAM!!**

**A giant Wolf-Snake-Bat-like creature materialized in the real world.**

**"I am Velgauder Bass, the ultimate being! I alone shall rule the Universe! Hahahahahah!!!!" It bellowed.**

**"That's Forte!?!?" Lan and Maylu shouted.**

**"Huh? The Net Agents? I thought i removed you from this dimension???" Velgauder Bass said in disbelief. "No matter. My transformation is complete...Now witness my abilities!!!" Bass grabbed the three of them with 1 of his 4 hands and scooped them down his throat.**

**Suddenly, Megaman materialized in the real world as well. Megaman glared at Velgauder Bass and said to everybody "I can hear Roll...She's in pain, she needs help...Listen, can you hear it?"**

**The Dentech citizens didn't understand what he meant at first, but decided to listen to and could hear their navis crying for help. "Glyde? What's wrong??" Yai cried. "Gutsman???" "Numberman!!?? NOW who's gonna help me run the chip shop?? De masu--I mean 'Huh'." "No, Protoman..." "Magicman? Are you okay??" Sharkman, Skullman and Woodman appeared too to help Megaman.**

**"Bass! Give them back!!" Megaman demanded, aiming his Mega-Buster. "Give them Back?? Why???" Bass laughed. "Your NetNavis are how i got this form! Observe...TAMA!!!" A giant white and blue-polka-dotted ball appeared in front of bass, he kicked it with a flick of his massive tail and the ball crashed into the Park, destroying all the Playground equipment and badly damaging the Squirrel statue.**

**"Hey, you Asshole!!" Maddy screamed. "Colorman's mine! Give him back NOW!!!!" Flailing anime-style fists with Beast's fangs.**

**" Such defiance, you will learn well to learn your place, woman...Spice Virus!!" A Spice Virus appeared over Maddy and shook it's Cap, (It's a Mushroom, the Cap is the top of a mushroom.) and the spores caused Maddy to faint.**

**A Bat the size of a Refridgerator swooped down and caught the sleeping Maddy. "Maddy!" Yahoot gasped. "Maddy-Chan!!" Mr. Match screamed. **

**The Bat flew up toward's the Palm of Bass's fourth hand.**

**Bass opened his large mouth and put Maddy on the tip of his tongue. "MADDY!!!!!!" Mr. Match screamed with a Tear in his eye.**

**"Hurry, Lan! Get me a BattleChip, now!!" Megaman panicked.**

**"Rejoice, woman, for you shall be reunited with your beloved Netnavi!" Bass declared right before he swallowed the 23-year old.  
****Chomp!! "A little spicy...But good!!" Bass taunted.**

**Mr. Match fell on his knees Weeping and punched the ground. " DAMN YOU!! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!!!!!!"**

**"Cannon, Hi-Cannon, M-Cannon, Program Advance!" Lan said, using the Chips. A giant Zeta Cannon appeared on Megaman's arm. Mega fired, but to no avail.**

**Bass raised all four arms and a giant, blood red Whirlpool appeared in the sky. **

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile in Springfield...  
Proffesor Frink was talking to the angry mob outside, trying to calm them down.**

**"Listen, here, the so-called Cast of 'Megaman NT Warrior' was here at a time, but they desperately needed to --Lay-Len!!--Get home. So, i helped them get home with my Technological Expertise! With-The-LightBulbs-And-The-Wires-And-The-Super-Computers! ---Gar-gon!!"**

**"Yeah Right!!" "You can't even send a Fax!" "You could've at least let them stay to give us autographs!" The Angry mob complained.**

**"But you see, i HAD to bring them back because their world is in Grave Danger!! They're the only ones who can save it..."  
Frink explained. " I need Technicians from every Energy plant in town!!! If that Danger gets strong enough, it will appear right here in SpringField! They can't easily stop it on their own!!!!"**

**The Earth began to tremble violently and a thick Blanket of Black Clouds blocked out the Sun.  
"Oh, Crap...It's here already..." Professor Frink gasped.  
"I need technicians from every Energy Plant in town, NOW!!!"**

**A Limousine parked in front of Frinks' Lab and Mr. Burns walked out. "I can provide you with your energy...For $500, 000!!!" Mr. Burns said through a Mic.  
"But, we don't have that kind of Money..." Lisa said.**

**"Never fear!! I will pay the Bill!!" A familiar voice said over a Helicopter.  
The Helicopter landed, and Artie Ziff walked out with a very big wallet.  
"Artie Ziff??" Marge said.  
"You better stay the Hell away from MY Wife!!!" Homer screamed, clenching a Fist.**

**"Relax, Mr. Simpson, relax. Now, as i was saying, just forward the Money to my Bank Account...I'll pick up the tab when this is all done..." Ziff explained.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile at DenTech City...**

**"Everyone, get to safety! I'll buy you some time!!" Megaman yelled.  
"MEGABUSTER!!" Megaman fired a few blasts from his Buster in an effort to keep him busy.  
The group took Shelter behind an overturned Bus 3 blocks away, Lan was the only one who stayed behind.**

**"RPG Claws!!" (Rocket Propelled Grenade.) Velgauder Bass held out his Beast hands, the Claws detached and zoomed toward Megaman. "MEGABUSTER!!!" Megaman shot Buster shots at them all, The Bomb Claws exploded. **

**An armada of Military Helicopters could be seen in the distance.  
"Sharo Military Defense Fleet!! This is Sharian Crane...On my Command, Ready, Aim... ..." Raika ordered.  
"Raika?" Lan said.  
"This is for you, Searchman..." Raika thought to himself. " FIRE!!!!!!"**

**The Military Copters fired a Bombardment of Missiles, RPGs, Gatling Bullets, Bombshells, and Lasers.  
Bass turned away from them, and an exact twin Bass with no features whatsoever took every shot for him. Bass and it's 'Twin' were attached at the spine. (Think Devil Doom from Shadow the Hedgehog.)**

**A large Camo-Colored Sniper Rifle materialized on top of V. Bass's head.  
"SCOPE GUN!!!!!!!!"  
The entire fleet was shot down by Bass's Scope Gun. Raika immediately detached a Parachute.  
****Creamland Fighter Jets surrounded the beast.  
"This is Princess Pride, the Princess of Creamland." Pride declared. "You have ten seconds to surrender peacefully before we open fire!!"  
"Pride?" Raika asked...Raika landed on the roof of the Blazecorp. Building. Bass, like the coward that he is, grabbed Raika and held him up like a shield.**

**"Do you want to risk shooting the person you're trying to help??" Velgauder Bass taunted.  
"Fire!!"  
The jets launched An array of Bombs at Bass, the features on Bass faded away, and reappeared on his 'Twin'.  
"Gotcha!" Pride thought to herself.**

**  
**


	12. Despair

**Despair...**

**"What was that??" Velgauder Bass laughed.**

**"Pride-Chan..." Laika said. "Forget about me, just kill this monster!!"**

**"Raika..."**

**"Such brave words for a common soldier." Velgauder Bass said. He opened his large mouth and placed Raika on his tongue...GULP!!!!**

**"RAIKA!!! You twisted..." Pride screamed.**

**"FIRE!!!!!!"**

**A lightshow of Laser Beams flew towards Bass. Bass's features melted away and reappeared on his twin.**

**"Gotcha..." Pride thought to herself, pounding on a button on a little remote control.**

**BAMB!!!! KA-BOOM!!!**

**The small, frisbee shaped objects that clung onto Velgauder Bass Exploded.**

**Once the smoke cleared, Princess Pride magnified her camera, and was shocked to realize the bombs only succeeded in making small crater-shaped openings on his body.**

**Bass took a deep breath, when he exhaled, he released a large amount of energy at the fleet, destroying each one. Like Raika, Pride planned for something like that to happen and deployed a Parachute.**

**"Pride is safe, thank god." Lan thought to himself.**

**Inside the overturned Bus, Chaud and yai were watching the fight through sets of Binoculars.**

**"It...It ate Raika!" Chaud gasped.  
"Princess Pride seems okay, though..." Yai said, relieved.**

**"Hope lan doesn't do anything stupid.huh..." Higsby said.**

**Maylu stared at Lan with a Tear in her eye, praying that Bass wouldn't kill him. "Lan..."**

**Mr. Match looked on with a look of grief. "Maddy..." He whispered.**

**Suddenly, a large, white line appeared in the sky, and a wall of energy came down and crashed into the Pavement, V. Bass's twin got sliced off by the wall in the process.**

**"UUUAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!" Velgauder Bass screamed as he fell face-first.**

**"Wh-what just happened...?" Maylu said.**

**Suddenly, a portal made from energy opened in front of Lan, and a group of SWAT team members (Fully Armed)**

**Surrounded the Beast. Police Chief Wiggum walked up front with a Bullhorn in one hand and a Gun in the other.**

**"Ready men, FIRE!!!!!" The Troops and Chief Wiggum fired mercilessly.**

**Professor Frink walked out and said "Remember me? JAARRR-GON!"**

**"Gaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."**

**Bass collapsed.**

**To be Continued...  
I'm sorry if it's shorter than the rest of the Chapters, but the finale will be way longer because it'll be a songfic, so naturally, i had to make room!**

**(Author's Note: 'Jargon' is a real word. It means 'A word that has no definition, or meaning. Or a word, Sentence, or Phrase that makes no sense. So, sense Professor Frink speaks Jargon, the Jargon thing was a pun!)**


	13. Frink's Plan

**Chapter 13.**

"Professor Frink?!" Lan shouted.

"Greetings, Lan Boy, i, with my expertise, have found to way to---MINI-MIZE----Velgauder Bass's powers by half with cooperation from the Nuclear Plant!  
Suddenly, the Police force fired an onslaught of bullets at the Wolf's mouth. Bass slammed his hands on the ground with such intense force that the police dropped their guns from all the vibrations! He grabbed them with his tongue and ate them.  
Suddenly, Mrs. Yuri, Nenji, Dusk, Jasmine, Charlie, Dingo and Tesla appeared with their respective Navis.  
"Team attack!!!" They all declared.  
The Netnavis combined their attacks and launched them at the Dinosaur skull arm, The head crumbed.

A giant enegy field similair to a Dimensional Area appeared, and digital matter began to float off of Bass's body.  
"Wh-Why is this happening?? Why is my power leaving me???" Bass screeched.  
"I can explain that! He got his powers from Negatively Charged energy! This barrier is Positively charged energy! And Positive is to negative as fire is to ice, basically! Neh-hey!" Frink said.

Famous declared from the bus "Bass's getting weaker! I think it's safe to come out of here..."  
Everyone got out to take a look. Velgauder was struggling to stand.  
"Now's our chance, Megaman, Firesword, Aquasword, Elecsword, WoodSword--Program Advance--ElementSword!!" Lan declared, arming his Navi.  
"Element Sword!!!!" Megaman leapt forth and stabbed Velgauder Bass in the chest. (The wolf head's neck.)  
He left a sizeable tear, revealing V. bass's innards. Maddy fell right out and onto the ground.  
"Maddy!" Count Zap and Yahoot shouted. "Maddy-Chan!" Mr Match screamed, dashing towards lan and Maddy, The rest followed after. Lan was laying her on her back.  
Dr. Hikari checked her pulse, "She has a good pulse, she's alive. Although i wonder what would've happened if she had stayed in him any longer..."  
Mr. Match sat down next to her and said "Is she gonna live?"  
"She is fine...Just unconscious, she should wake up any minute..." Yuuichiro answered.  
"Thank god..." Match sighed, stroking her face.

"This is not the end! I have plenty more tricks up my sleeve..." Velgauder Bass said. Bass raised his hands, Dark Red Arrows formed and struck all of the humans in the chest.  
"Huh? I don't feel anything..." Lan said.  
"Fiery Heart Flash!" Dozens of Fire covered Hearts homed in on Tomahawkman and Gyroman. Tomahawkman and Gyoman were badly damaged.  
"I have the ability to combine the techniques of all the Navis i absorb!'' Bass explained.

A Giant black snake grew from Velgauder Bass's chest and scooped Gyroman and tomahawkman into it's mouth.

"Tomahawkman!!" "Gyroman!!"  
"Shadowman, why don't you show bass your new signature move!" Dusk declared.

"TITANIC YAGYU SHURIKEN!!!!"  
A Large, Halo-Shaped Blade with twelve prongs (Like Sasuke's Demon Windmill Shuriken, only with smaller prongs.) Appeared over Shadowman's palm. Shadowman threw it at velgauder bass...Velgauder Bass switched to his twin to avoid taking damage.  
The Shuriken cut the link between the two, seperating Bass from the clone, and trapping him in one body.

"N-S Napalm Tackle!!" Magnetman and Napalmman said.  
Napalmman shot a coconut-shaped explosive barrel at Magnetman, Magnetman split in two and the blue one charged straight at Bass while the original one snuck behind bass with the bomb.  
Blue Magnetman leapt onto his arms jumping back and forth on them to distract him.  
Red Magnetman used his magnetic body to run up the metal amor on Bass's Tail and up his body.

Magnetman threw the bomb at Velgauder Bass's human face and leapt off and returned to Tesla's PET.  
The bomb exploded, releasing 100 Volts of electricity, temporarily stunning Bass.

Ralph Wiggum dunked his Bubble wand into a pan of Bubble soap, ran near bass, Blew into the wand and yelled "Take that, meanie!!"

"Yes! Megaman, do it now!! Finish him!! Ga-Hoooooy!!!!!" Frink cheered.

"Battlechip! Yoyo! Q, R, S, Download!" Lan declared.  
Megaman launched a spiky yoyo at bass, it sliced his belly open.

"Very good, however..." Bass said.  
He launched the last of his strength at the Positive barrier...destroying it. Bass got his strength back.  
As Bass began to roar, Frink yelled "Everybody, go back to the portal to springfield NOW!!!!!!" Professor Frink and the rest of the Springfielders ran back to springfield for safety.

"Stop him!!!" A Female voice said.  
"Needle Cannon!!" A familiar voice declared. Several large needles zoomed at Bass's shoulders, only succeeding in ripping his wings.

Velgauder Bass pounced in front of the bus, and with one deep breath, ate all of Lan's friends...And the World 3! ;)

"Maylu! Dad!!! Famous!!!" (Wow, for once he got it right...Too bad Famous couldn't hear it...) Lan screamed.  
Lan and the Netsaviours Crossfused with their respective Navis!  
"WideSword!" "Needlecannon!" "Masamune!"  
"Tomahawk Swing!" "Gyro Dive!!" "Napalm Bomb!" "Magnet Missile!"

Their combined attacks were able to damage him heavily, unfortunately, Thanks to all the Life Force he recovered by eating everybody, It made only a slight difference.

"I grow weary of this scuffle, away with you all!!!!" Bass screamed. He grasped the Netsaviours and their NetNavis, including Megaman, and shoved them in his almighty mouth.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"LAAAANN!!!!!!!"

Megaman leapt onto Bass's Shoulder and fired a charged-up Megabuster...All Megaman was able to do was irritate Bass.  
Bass grabbed Megaman and said "I should've done this from the start..."  
Velgauder tossed Megaman down his seemingly bottomless throat...

Wow, you weren't expecting a cliffhanger, were you? Anyway, Everyone's been eaten, Professor Frink and the Nuclear Power Plant have retreated, Is all lost??? Wait and see!


	14. Victory and Celebration

**Final Chapter!**

Megaman and Lan found themselves inside the pit of Bass's stomach. Everyone and their respective Netnavis had found themselves sealed in cocoons made from mucus and saliva.

"Megaman, try to get them all out! Hurry!!" Lan panicked.

"I'll try! Megabuster!!!" Megaman attempted to free Roll by shooting her prison, but to no avail.  
Suddenly, walls of tissue formed all around Lan. "Megaman!!"  
"Lan!!!"

The tissuey walls fused around lan and collapsed.

"LAN! Now how do i get everyone out of here?!??" Megaman screamed.

Meanwhile outside...

A portal appeared and out came a large WWI Tank armed with radiation.  
"Bass! Thanks to help from mr. Ziff here, we can now exploit your greatest weakness, But first----"

Chief Wiggum fired a Rocket Propelled Grenade at Forte's Belly, the grenade exploded and blew a large hole the size of a Baseball field in his belly.  
Professor Frink tossed Lan a particular Chip. "Now, Lan, i suggest you and Megaman get out of there before you use that chip! FLOOOOOY-GUN!"  
Lan and Megaman jumped out of Velgauder Bass's Stomach through the fresh-made hole, and Lan inserted the Mystery Chip.  
Megaman transformed into a Blue Godzilla, with light blue spines and his emblem on his chest.  
Mega-Zilla grabbed onto Velgauder Bass and bit his head off. He proceeded to slash his belly, tail, and wings to ribbons!.  
"He did it!! He beat Bass!" Lan cheered.  
The Human Head Mask started to glow purple, and the Wolf's Head reverted to Normal Bass, Bass escaped to a Jack-In Terminal.

But Megaman was still Mega-Zilla. "How do we change him Back???" Lan panicked.  
Professor Frink handed lan another Chip and said "Use this chip!"  
Lan inserted the Chip and Mega-Zilla turned back to Megaman!  
"Once everyone wakes up, i feel like celebrating!!" Megaman cheered. Megaman, and all the other Navis then returned to their PETS.

The next day, Professor Frink visited Lan at his house and said "I've discovered the coordinates of both of our dimensions! The coordinants of your dimension is 1701E! Ours...15AB06! So now it won't be so difficult to find our own dimensions!"  
"That's nice..." Lan said, confused.  
'' The mayor has agreed to reserve the whole beach for you guys to celebrate! How does Saturday sound?" Frink suggested.

"I'll go make some phone calls now!" Lan cheered excitedly.

That saturday, Lan and his group came back to the simpson dimension to celebrate at the beach with the simpson family.  
Lan, Maylu, Dex, Tori, Yai, and Medi were playing beach volleyball...Dingo, Maysa and Higsby were fishing at the docks...Princess Pride, Tesla, Miyu, Sal, Maddy and Mrs. Yuri were sunbathing, Nenji buried himself in the sand while everybody else was swimming.  
Suddenly, The Simpson family appeared in a motorboat nearly hitting Laika. Homer was at the Captain's wheel holding a bottle of Semi-Imported 'Duffenhaus' Homer then yelled through a minature bullhorn "I hope you like Para-Sailing!!"

Maysa volunteered to go first.  
"Faster, dad! I think Maysa is signaling that he wants to go higher!!" Lisa warned.  
A hand with and index finger pointing up was sticking out of the water, a voice distorted by water was going "Hiiiiiiiggheeerrr!" Homer pumped up the gas, and Maysa was soaring through the air.

Nenji went next..."Woohoo!!! Higher, Mrs. Simpson! Higher!! I---Oww, OWW!!!!" Marge wasn't moving fast enough, and Nenji was being pulled near the land by the wind. Nenji knocked down the volleyball court by accident, and crashed into Yahoot's Sand Namas-Mahal.  
"Ah! My work is ruined, you flying fatman!" Yahoot screamed.

Suddenly, as Nenji soared 5 feet higher over the ground, the engine overheated, and the flames burned away the rope.  
"There goes MY turn..." Netto moaned.  
Nenji plummeted into the sea right on his belly... "Ouch..." Nenji whimpered.

That Evening, Apu donated his squishee machine and Yahoot made his patented Curry for everyone.  
"Daad! Daaaaaad!!!" Lisa screamed, a large Hammerheaad was circling Lisa under the surface of the water.  
"I see ya, honey! You're swimming great!" Homer said laying in a beach chair and drinking a beer.

"Shark ho!!" Maysa declared. Maysa tossed a spear with a rope tied to it, the spear impaled the poor Hammerhead, unintentionally saving Lisa.

The Megaman girls were Singing ''Install your heart''  
Mr. Match, afterwards, performed the Fire dance. Count Zap was playing the Ukulele all the while.  
"Whoah...Zap, i didn't know you could play the Ukulele..." Maddy said, confused.

"It's pretty much the same as a guitar, i assume..." Zap said.  
"So you don't play it..." Yai said.

Everyone played and ate well...Professor frink entered the coordinants of Lan and Megaman's dimension and pushed the button.  
"Farewell, everybody! Sayo- NAAAA--RA!!" Frink declared.  
Everyone waved bye and entered the portal one by one.

"I'll watch you on FOX every day!" Lan said. "Bye!"


End file.
